Warp
Warp is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Quasareenian from the planet Mortis in Ben 10: Omnitrix Wielder. Appearance Warp stands at eight feet tall. His skin is a metallic black and has a pattern of deep green, circuitry lines running over it. His hands have five long fingers per hand and two large, pointed toes with a third rear-facing one on each foot. He has a pair of bat-like, vestigial wings made from black and dark gray skin. His eyes are solid green and almond shaped. He has a long, flexible tail with a small, arrowhead protrusion at the tip. His head is similar in shape to Lodestar’s but is smoother and more organic. His voice has a similar undertone to that of Kevin’s mutations and the voices of the Highbreed. His eyes and on occasion his body patterns, which connect to one another, glow when he uses some of his powers. He wears the Omnitrix on his chest. Transformation Sequence Ben selects the Quasareenian form from the Omnitrix and slaps down the core. Ben's black and green silhouette hovers over a background of pulsing black and green spheres like cells. His skeleton expands, becoming taller and thicker, and the shape of his extremities shifts into a smoother, sharper form. His feet become a pair of forward-facing toes and one on each heal, similar to Big Chill. His shoulder blades expand into his bat-like vestigial wings, while his tail sprouts into existence. His skin seems to flow over him and his body is clearly outlined. As the Omnitrix appears on his chest, a pattern of green lines spreads over his body until his eyes acquire their almond shape. The pattern flashes, and Warp is revealed in whatever location he was originally in, completing the transformation. Sometimes he shouts his name out. Powers and Abilities Warp is strong enough to lift a maximum weight of 300 tons, giving him strength equal to a full-sized Humungousaur. Warp can grip with both his hands and feet. His tail is prehensile and highly flexible, allowing him to use it as an extra limb. His wings are vestigial, as he does not need them to fly. Warp is durable enough to withstand truly horrendous trauma; nothing short of a supernova explosion can harm him. In addition, he is immune to the passage of time and is therefore immune to the effects of time rays, both aging and de-aging. Warp’s body, particularly his wings, constantly and rapidly draws in cosmic energy from the space around him, giving him a limitless power supply. He can use this power to project beams of light green cosmic energy from his hands and eyes. These beams can vary in power, ranging from little more than a pulse of energy to a devastating blast capable of leaving a crater several times his own size. Warp can charge up these beams to further increase their power, though his exact limit is unknown. Warp can use his cosmic energy to generate crude constructs of light green energy, usually defensive shields. The strength of these shields is such that he was able to use one to contain an explosion powerful enough to wipe out a continent for at least a few minutes. If Warp is experiencing extreme emotional or physical stress, his body will activate a reflexive mechanism that creates a devastating maelstrom of cosmic energy from his body to swirl around him for defense. This ability affects everything in range and does not distinguish between friend or foe, making it incredibly dangerous. Warp can fly through the air and space at up to the speed of light by a method that does not directly require the use of his wings. Warp possesses unique spatial senses. He can perceive multiple dimensions of reality within a universe at will and identify space-time anomalies. He has an instinctive and deep understanding of the space-time continuum and of metaphysics. He also has a passive awareness of the fabric of reality around him, allowing him to sense if someone is teleporting in his vicinity and even track them to their destination. He can also determine where a given teleportation portal leads just by looking at it and can locate spaces where the barrier between alternate realities is weak. Warp has reality warping powers. He can repair damage to the fabric of reality in his vicinity, forcibly close portals to other locations, reverse molecular bonding phenomena, fold the fabric of space to increase or decrease the distance between locations in space, and inhibit the powers of other beings with reality warping abilities. He can also “freeze” the fabric of reality in a given location, which prevents all conventional forms of teleportation, dimension shifting, and time manipulation. Warp can also use his reality warping abilities to control individual atoms, granting him powerful telekinetic abilities as well as the ability to reshape matter into different phases ( i .e.g instantly freezing water or melting rock). Warp can, as his name suggests, teleport himself to any location within his line of sight. Video feeds and photographs can suffice for this purpose if necessary, but there is limit to the distances he can transport himself of about 150 miles. In addition, Warp can use specific people instead of places as focal points for his teleportation, but this method leaves him with far less control over where actually ends up. He can also choose to teleport people or objects he is touching or in close proximity to, though it is noticeably more difficult if he is not in physical contact with his target. Warp can open subspace portals that can transport anything that passes through them to any location Warp chooses via subspace. If Warp opens a single portal without opening another, anything sent into it will be trapped in the timeless limbo of subspace until Warp summons a specific portal to send the object out. Warp’s portals are circular and can be static or made to suck objects into them. They can range in size from small enough to fit in an air vent to large enough to engulf a house. Warp can open multiple disconnected portals at once as well as generate portals from his energy constructs. By combining the traits of his portals with his energy beam attacks, Warp can strike at his opponents from any direction and at any time without having to teleport himself. Unlike his teleportation, Warp’s portals have no distance limits, but he still limited to places he can see or has already visited in person. Warp can locate points in space where the barrier between two or more parallel universes is weak. By manipulating the thin fabric of reality in such spots, Warp can tear open the barriers completely, resulting in temporary holes in the space-time that, when stabilized by his reality-warping powers, form portals to alternate worlds and dimensions. This allows him to access alternate timelines and alternate universes at will provided he can locate a spot where it is possible to open a gateway to them.Warp can use a variation of this ability to travel to the Null Void or Ledgerdomain at will, as they are already located within the scope of his home universe. Weaknesses Warp cannot restrain the powers of other reality-warping beings or time travelers if they are more powerful than he is, such as Professor Paradox and Eon. Warp pushes his teleportation distance limit too far, he will be exhausted and unable to fight when he reappears. This problem is exacerbated if he is transporting something other than himself. Although Warp’s body is almost impossible to damage, time rays cause him incredible pain and can incapacitate him, though they cannot kill him. History Appearances *Of Witchcraft and Wizardry *No Honor Among Squid Part 2 *The Transitory Mists *Blackout *Hard Luck *Mirrors *Epidemic *Wrath of the Omnitrix Wielder Trivia *Warp is meant to be a space manipulator in the same way Clockwork is a time manipulator. *The homeworld of Warp's species was isolated within a cluster of black holes in the heart of the Milky Way galaxy, which prevented them from using their powers to travel across the galaxy. When their homeworld's sun went supernova, the majority of the species was wiped out. The survivors made a long exodus through space to escape the deep core of the galaxy, but only five of them survived, and it was one of those five survivors who provided the sample for the Omnitrix's Quarareenian transformation. Warp is thus the second rarest alien in Ben's arsenal, with the first being Chromastone. Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ghost Aliens Category:Ectonurites Category:Anur System Category:Anur Aliens